Magician
1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job Shaman Magician Dark Lord Pure Dark Priest Pure Light Wizard Hybrid Obtained By Level 60 TM 50 Talk to Information The Magician has an ability to harness the power of Light and Dark to either use recovery magic or attack magic, respectively. Dark magic generally consists of status changes and Light magics are generally healing magics. The Magician is reputable for his choice of clothing, thus earning him the name 'Girly-Boy'. Donning a feminine style of clothing consisting of a flashy pink shawl, robes, and skirt, the Dragon appears faintly outright. The power of the Magician should never be undermined, however. Abandoning his now obsolete staff used as a Shaman, he is now armed with awe-inspiring Light and Dark elemental abilities. The Magician is clearly a force to be dealt with Skills For more information see Magician Skills, or click one of the below skills for in-depth information. Hinder Snare Light Pact Arrow of Light Catastrophe Heal Oath of Light Light Shield Basic Healing Light Wave Radiant Strike Heart's Graces Shield of Heaven Revival Dark Pact Hellfire Wicked Flame Blood Testament Dark Distractor Dark Lance Dark Barrier Gravity Crush Withering Disease Hair Colors Upon job advancing, all new Magicians will start out with a default hair color. If you want to change the color, you can purchase a Hair Dye item from MyShop. Once the item is used, your character will always have that color hair in that job, unless changed later. When advancing to the third job however, they will again use the default color unless another Hair Dye item is purchased and used. If you revert back to first job, you will use whichever hair color that job was set at. Notes: Please note there are different hair dye items for each character and job when purchasing from MyShop. Advance to 3rd Job Level Required: * Base Level 130. TM Level 120. Items Required: * 1x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican and drilled at Swamp Dungeons) * 3x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) * 1x Adamantite (drilled at 1st Mining Lot of Precious Jewel and 1st Mining Lot of Silent Lava) for Dark Lord * 2x Alexandrite (drilled at 2nd Mining Lot of Precious Jewel and 2nd Mining Lot of Silent Lava) for Dark Lord * 1x Harkon (drilled at Techichi Volcano Fields, Tapasco Volcano Fields, Chaos Tower Floors (Battlefields), Gate of Abyss, and Abyss Fields or from complete Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel and Blacksmith Marx - Silent Lava Mine Collection) for Priest or Wizard * 1x Sacred Water (drilled in Black Swamp Fields) * 3x Brass (dropped from Brass Knight) * 3x Magnetite (dropped from Iron Knight) * 3x Magic Powder (dropped from Bone Magician) * 3x Glass Piece (dropped from Bone Warrior) * 1x Adamantite (drilled at 1st Mining Lot of Precious Jewel) for Dark Lord or * 1x Shiny Diamond (dropped from Captain Arman) for Priest or * 1x Green Emerald (dropped from Merrow) for Wizard * Note: All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. Rewards: * 3x Flower of Revival * 1x Light Compass * 1x Alexandrite Guardian (Dark Lord) or Diamond Guardian (Priest) or Emerald Guardian (Wizard) * 22,848,875 Base Exp and 48,848,875 TM Exp. Door of Tribulation - Path to Tribulation (Quest 1) Next quest you must decide which 3rd job do you want. Go talk to Janus' Messenger if you become Dark Lord (Pure Dark) or go talk to Eternal Knight's Messenger if you become Priest (Pure Light) or go talk to Silvanian's Messenger if you become Wizard (Hybrid). Guardian's Messenger - 3rd Job Quest (Quest 2) Magician Louie - Find 3rd Job Guardian Stone (Quest 3) Happisto Stallone - Make Happisto's Compass Frame (Quest 4) Magician Louie - Room of Ordeal Key - Find Compass Frame (Quest 5) Magician Louie - Find 16 Guardian Stones for the Needless Compass (Quest 6) Guardian's Messengers - Hunt Tribunal Monsters (Quest 7 - 22)